Out of character in other words OOC
by ShamrockNinny
Summary: Shawn screwed up big time. He nearly got everyone he cares about the most killed. This time they aren't so forgiving. Shawn desperate to combat his abandonment sets to be the way everyone wants. As time passes the Shawn the know and love begins to slip away and they will fight tooth and nail to get him back.
1. Chapter 1 or such and such etc

Hey all you little Psychos (and big ones, depending on your height) This is my first Psych fanfic but I hope everyone will enjoy it!

* * *

Shawn sat in the Psych office looking around it; taking in every line, paint chip, and stain. He was wearing a suit and tie and for one bizarre chance his hair had been combed back neatly matching the office look. Though his situation was far more bizarre then merely hair. Shawn was quitting, shutting down the Psych business. He was getting an office job, renting a plain apartment, cutting out a different career for himself. And it was all for them. Gus, Juliet, his dad. This is what they had all wanted, just a regular old Shawn.

Nothing could convince him otherwise as his eidetic memory brought to his mind every biting argument, every frustrated reprimand and every exasperated look of disappointment. He bit his lip, nearly drawing blood as he struggled through the swell of emotions. He had almost lost them, all of them. It would've been his fault that he would've been standing at a pulpit delivering a eulogy for some of the most important people in his life. In fact for one despairing hour he had thought that he had lost them. During that time an awful feeling of guilt and pure fear had ran through him. He couldn't be alone, and that scared him more than anything in the world, more than pretending to be someone else.

Shawn bent his head down, staring off as he relived the memory.

*The rope bit into Shawn's wrists as he struggled against the bindings. He was tied to a chair sitting on top of the tallest building in Santa Barbara. The man who had previously had his back turned to Shawn turned around and face Shawn. He stepped forward bending down to stare Shawn in the face.

"You know Shawn, I really have yet to see you in complete anguish" He paused smiling his eyes glinting in pleasure as he saw Shawn stiffen when he leaned closer.

"I've seen you scared, I've seen you angry, happy, embarrassed, rude" He paused again his eyes becoming curious

"I've even seen you apologetic and humble. But I've yet to see you in utter despair"

Bile rose in Shawn's throat and he felt waves of anger flowing over him. The man drew closer until his nose was nearly brushing Shawn's.

"I would really like to see that" The man peered at Shawn as if trying to memorize this moment and place it perfectly. Shawn glared back emulating as much resistance he could. The man stepped back the intense atmosphere lost immediately as he became totally aloof. He pulled out a cell phone and turned away from Shawn dialing a number.

"You may go forward" He spoke into the phone. It was all he said but Shawn's eyes widened in realization.

"NO! You can't do this!Please!" Shawn screamed this his cries piercing. They would have been haunting and disturbing to anyone. The raw begging plea enough to scare. But the man continued acting aloof replacing the phone into his pocket as an explosion was heard and saw from the rooftop. The man didn't turn around but instead addressed a invisible person.

"Good bye Detective O'hara, Guster and Henry." It was singsong and echoed along with Shawn's screams.*

Shawn was pulled out of the scene by a car pulling up. He recognized it as Gus's car. Shawn straightened and pulled his sleeve up to wipe away the moisture that had formed there during his reflections. He quickly put on a small reserved smile right before Gus walked through the door.

To say Gus was surprised was an understatement. He hadn't expected to see Shawn let alone see him dressed like a normal office worker. The sight was unnerving especially since Gus hadn't see him since their last case. Gus was mad, upset, and guilty as he thought back to the case. So much had happened some of which he still hadn't figured out. He clearly remembered his last encounter with Shawn as having been a particularly bad fight. He hadn't thought it would've lead anywhere. Yet here they were Psych gone and Shawn doing who the hell knows what. Gus would've guessed Shawn would've left before he would've guessed Shawn would get an office job. So curtly and warily Gus glared at Shawn and gave a short hello mumbling something about cleaning his stuff out of the office.

Shawn nodded his head and cast his eyes away from Gus. He had never looked so dejected. Gus was about to say something when Shawn spoke.

"Sorry, I was just about to leave" With that Shawn rushed out the door. He should have known that Gus hadn't forgiven him. He should've expected that Gus would hate him. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he walked to his car. The only thing that kept him going was imagining the people he cared about opening their arms to him and forgiving him. He didn't want to be alone, it reminded him of when his mom had left. That feeling of despair amd self-hatred that had filled them. How could she leave without even trying to keep him? Had she not wanted him? Did his friend Gus not want him as a friend? He laughed bitterly, of course Gus didn't want him as a friend, he had ruined Gus's life. But that would change, he would change, the old Shawn was going to fade away and then everyone would like Shawn.

Gus watched Shawn leave a slight feeling of loss residing in him, as if he had lost Shawn. He shook his head. What did he care Shawn had nearly gotten him killed and had made it so the love of his life had dumped him. It was high time that Shawn deal with all the problems that he had made. Gus needed some time soon he would be able to be friends again. Shawn would wine and they would get Psych back and everything would go back to normal. But even as Gus told himself this he felt a sense of foreboding welling up.


	2. MWHAHA noone really reads the chp title

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a bit but to be truthful I have a few other fics that I haven't updated in forever but right now I am in love with Psych and this is my mourning... let us have a few moments of silence for the death of such a beloved show.*several moments of silence*.. Alright now that we have shown our respects let's get on with this fic!

Gus had always pretended that he loved his job just to make Shawn feel like he was choosing to give up something he liked to solve crime. Though the reality wasn't a screaming opposite Gus did not love his job. He was a good person, amiable most of the time but after several hours of sales pitching a drug with a complicated name to a bunch of uninterested clients he was often bored. That was why today would've been a relief since he was getting a slight change up and giving an annual survey to employees of companies that went through Gus's employer. But his mind kept wandering back to Shawn. He hadn't seen him since that day at the now deceased Psych office. It wasn't that Shawn was ignoring his calls or messages or emails it was just that all the answers were short polite and just...just so un-Shawn like. Gus walked through the cubicles stopping at each one barely paying attention as he rattled off info about the survey, he couldn't stop thinking about Shawn's abnormal behavior. He walked into the next cubicle not even bothering to look up at the new person.

"Hello I am Mr. Burton Guster, I am here to take a survey of your basic health and use of drug prescriptions"

Gus bent down to pull out a survey paper from his brief case. He continued staring at the clipboard in hand and began again rattling off the drudging lines.

"Our survey is not anonymous and is not required" Gus pulled out a pencil.

"So let's begin Mr..." Gus looked at the front of the cubicle.

" . Do you have any-" Gus stopped short his eyes going wide in realization. He quickly looked up to see Shawn smiling brokenly at him. Gus just stared in shock at Shawn. Shawn had lost weight and looked like he was sick or something. He was pale and had dark circles around his eyes. Gus was shocked as Shawn looked up at him that broken smile on his face and that far away look in his eyes. Gus still didn't say anything, he was too shocked to do anything yet.

" ?" Shawn said

Now Gus was officially freaked out. What the Hell was going on? The last time Shawn had acted like this was after his mom had left. He had become OCD. His grades had gone up as did his manners and the phone bill. Shawn had spent every night trying to call his mom. After the number was disconnected Shawn had given up he then went straight from poster child to a rebellious stage which had quickly shot his relationship with Henry. Gus couldn't figure out how this could happen. No one had left. Juliet was still there, Henry was still there, Gus,himself, was still here. Gus didn't understand what was going on.

"Shawn! What happened?!" Gus yelled ignoring the head that popped up from some of the cubicles to see the commotion. Shawn looked at Gus and feigned confusion.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked. Gus's eyes widened.

"This Shawn! THIS!" Shawn then looked extremely hurt. Tears pooled in his eyes.

"Gus I thought you wanted this" Gus's face scrunched up in confusion. What was Shawn talking about now?

"I though I had lost you guys, you told me you wanted me to grow up. I thought you would be happy." Shawn looked up at Gus looking for all the world as if Gus had just shattered any hope he had had. Gus shook his head.

Gus was about to answer when Shawn's boss walked up.

"Spencer what's happening here?" Shawn looked up at his boss like a deer in head lights.

"Sorry sir it was just a survey" Gus said immediately. "We'll be done in a few moments"

The man nodded and walked away. Gus looked back at Shawn.

"How about I take you out tonight" Gus asked

"I have work till 11 tonight" Shawn said. Gus frowned, no office job goes that late.

"It's another job"

"Alright just give me the address I'll pick you up then" Gus offered finally smiling. He wrote down the address and continued working all the while trying to figure out what instance Shawn had been talking about. He had a feeling that it extended beyond what Shawn had just said.

(LINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKPSYCHLINE BREAKLINE BREAK)

Shawn finished up at his office job and quickly headed to his other job. He was working two jobs: an office job and a job at a local bar. He'd found not only his unbearable guilt but also all the ignored calls and emails to Juliet and his dad were too overwhelming for him emotionally. He buried it up by doing grunt work and earning money. He wanted to pay Gus back for Psych, Juliet for every meal or date, and his dad for just about everything. The moments of his last case were seared into his mind in a way he wanted to forget but couldn't help reliving every spare moment. Right now the bar was slow and Shawn found his guilt drawing him away into his memories.

*_Shawn had been completely sure that the ware house would be empty. He wanted to brag and bringing Juliet, his dad, and Gus along seemed a perfect way to prove that there was a crazy psycho out to blow up part of the city. He had snooped around before and had quickly found large amounts of explosives and a little room made up into a ramshackle bedroom. He learned the mad man's schedule and was completely sure that tonight the psycho would be out at the little bar out on 10th street. So the coast was clear to bring along Juliet, Gus and his dad._

_He had barely convinced them into coming by way of his usual of bugging the crap out of them until they admitted defeat and went along with Shawn. They had arrived at the warehouse at 8:36pm and immediately Henry had complained about being drug out._

_"Shawn if you don't tell me why you dragged my ass out here I will politely tell Chief Vick about your forcing us to break and enter an old abandoned ware house"_

_Shawn looked over at Henry a large smile on his face_

_"Dad, it's not breaking and entering if you have cop breaking and entering with you"_

_"Actually Shawn it is if the officer doesn't have a permit" Juliet said seriously. Shawn shot a pouty face at Juliet._

_"Come on Juliet now you sound just like Lassie!" Henry folded his arms glaring at Shawn_

_"Just tell us why we're here Shawn" Henry said._

_Shawn smiled mischievously "Oh no reason other than there is a psycho who wants to blow up Santa Barbara and because of my psychic powers I so happen to know that these are his headquarters"_

_"Oh is that really what you think?" A new voice entered the conversation. A man walked out of the shadows of the warehouse a cruel smile on his face. Juliet whipped out her gun pointing it at the man._

_"Unfortunately little psychic you are quite right" The man raised a small remote._

_"I have a little detonator right here that is a trigger for some bombs all in the police station, you don't have to believe me but that is a risk you must be willing to make. Now lower your gun Detective O'Hara." _

_Juliet reluctantly lowered her gun. The man pulled out his own gun and smashed across Juliets head.*_

Shawn was pulled out of the memory by someone saying his name. He looked up and saw Maggie, one of the bar maids, looking at him in worry.

"Shawn two men over there are about to start a fight, Lina tried to stop them but they won't stop!"

Shawn immediately rushed over to where Maggie was pointing and saw two men standing opposite each other one had his hand clasped around a girls wrist. Shawn rushed forward thinking of ways he could resolve the situation.

"Please what's the problem here?" he asked.

The man without the girl looked at Shawn and cussed him out. "Stay out of my $#% business!" Shawn frowned and tried approaching him.

"Please if you are going to fight take it outside and don't involve the girl"

"Lizzy got herself into this mess the $%$# whore! If she wasn't sleeping around with every %$^$ man in this town!"

Shawn still tried to calm him.  
"Please sir this needs to be taken outside or I will have to call the police"

The man snarled and pulled out a knife. He turned to Shawn "I told you to not get involved in my #%$ business"

Shawn grimaced holding his hands up as a sign of peace. "Please I just want to avoid a fight"

The man had clearly been drinking a lot and instead of being calmed he became outraged. He swung the knife and Shawn felt an enormous pain explode in his stomach. His vision went fuzzy as he collapsed to the floor of the bar. He could barely hear the screams of some of the women and the sirens. His last though before unconsciousness was how glad he was that he had had Maggie call the cops as soon as he heard about the fight.

* * *

I hope no one is bothered by the OOC Shawn but you can't really complain because the title pretty much reiterates it. About the language I try to keep things as clean as I can while still holding it up to a realistic level so I guess #$%$# could be interpreted as an awful swear word or it could just mean labradoodle for all you know! So what it means it up to you! Thank you to all my reader I hope you enjoy! Tell me if ya don't and I will try to make changes!


	3. How Angsty said the Cat

Hello again my Psycho's! I am not too late on updating this I hope sooooo...well anywho I don't think it is necessary to say the whole I don't own the show because you agree to make these stories for non-profit every time you write a story so I feel for all those people who talk about the whole rights thing it seems to me a waste of time... Maybe they do it for fun... _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Henry Spencer had always received news about Shawn via Gus. Never before had he been called by the police or hospital before a panicky breathless Gus would call and explain what had happened. It was just an irrevocable law of the universe that Gus be the one to notify Henry before anyone else that Shawn had gotten injured or involved in shady business. So with great surprise Henry answered the phone only to hear that Shawn was in the hospital. It must be some kind of hoax, as much as Gus got mad at Shawn he was always drawn in to ridiculous little plans devised by Shawn so by the law of nature itself he was with Shawn whenever he got hurt. However Shawn had been acting weird.

For the first time in his 30 years Shawn sent an email to his dad every other day checking up on him and then giving a little statement about how he was doing. For the past month and a half Shawn had been doing this. Henry had been sure it was Gus doing this but something in the back of his head was nagging at him. Shawn hadn't come and seen him about a case for the last month and a half, he hadn't asked for money, left a random object on the lawn or even sent an ex-girlfriend/one night stand to his door to deal with. For once Shawn appeared responsible or at least wasn't piling his problems on Henry. This made Henry mad, and for the life of him he didn't know why. Instead of being worried after the phone call he slung on his jacket allowing a scowl to slowly stew on his face so that by the time he reached the hospital it was a horrible concoction of anger, disappointment, and exasperation.

He self-righteously slammed the door of his truck close and marched straight into the hospital. At the counter he gruffly said his name and asked for the room of Shawn Spencer. When he reached the door a slight feeling of apprehension filled him and he paused at the door. Despite his large facade of anger he was worried. Most of the anger was there because he was angry with himself. Shawn's last case was the problem. After being captured by the crazed man they had been separated. Shawn pulled off to God knows where while the rest of them were tied up in the warehouse. He had spent 25 breathless hours wondering what was happening to Shawn. 25 hours of pure mental torture. Left there to think only of what could possibly be happening to his son was almost too much. It was worse when he saw Shawn again that lax grin on his face trying to hide how scared Shawn really was. He hated it, he hated not being able to make sure his son wasn't hurt and he hated it even more when Shawn would act like his life was a joke. So with a sense of sternness and determination he entered the room.

There lay Shawn pale and tired a look of exhaustion hanging about him that seemed to extend beyond the reason why he was in the hospital. Immediately Henry's firmness wavered. He quickly patched up the faltering facade and walked over to Shawn sitting down next to him. Shawn's eyes opened to the noise and looked right at Henry. He was surprised to see the ever so familiar twinkle in Shawn's eyes missing instead the Hazel eyes were clouded over in pain and misery.

"So kid, what do they got you in here for?" Henry asked looking at Shawn searching his face for a reason for the deadened look.

Shawn didn't respond at first he sighed and looked away.

"I got shanked" Henry scowled immediately. He hated coarse terms like that, they seemed more flippant and undeserving of seriousness.

"In a case?"

Shawn peered up in confusion. He had forgot that his dad didn't know about Psych's end. He bit his lip and shook his head. Again he paused as if searching for his voice.

"No it was at a bar"

"WHAT!?" Henry yelled. He hadn't expected Shawn to get in a bar fight. He thought Shawn was smarter than that.

Shawn visibly flinched away at the new volume of the conversation.

"I didn't mean-" Shawn started but Henry cut him off.

"What the Hell were you thinking!?" Henry bounced out of his seat furious at Shawn.

Shawn couldn't help it he felt his eyes begin to water. He was so tired and he had been trying so hard. He couldn't believe that after every bit of his hard work that even now he couldn't avoid his father's disappointment.

"I thought you were smarter than that! Why can't you ever think about other people!? I trained you to be a cop! Even though you didn't wind up becoming one I thought you would have the common sense to use a little of what I taught you"

Shawn looked up with despair at his dad. He felt like a kid again the same old failure like he had been as a young teen. Never good enough never doing the right things. He had expected Gus to want something else, to want a better friend but he had always thought his dad loved him. He had always thought that Psych had made his dad just a little bit proud. He had spent so long telling himself that he didn't care what his dad thought but he had always cared.

Henry was trembling. How could Shawn do this especially so soon after the bomb case. Why couldn't Shawn care about how much he worried? He wanted to stop yelling so he turned on his heel and went out of the hospital room slamming the door shut behind him. He took a couple deep steadying breaths before he noticed several wide-eyed patients and nurses looking towards the room. He walked down the hall going to get a coffee and cool off. He would go back in and apologize later. Things had really gotten out of hand.

Shawn was left in the room to also work through the one-sided yelling match. He was exhausted. The loss of blood and the past few weeks in which he had not gotten enough food or sleep was piling up against him. The depression he had been dealing with ever since the last case also stood there making him frail and vulnerable. The yelling had done it and Shawn broke down and silently cried. It had been such a long time since he had felt this much pain. So he sat there wishing for all the world to not exist at that moment or to be a perfect son, friend, and boyfriend. Guilt and shame washed over him in a way he had never felt before. His world was toppling before him and everything he was seemed shallow and cheap. He was one big lie and along with that he was one big failure. Eventually he fell asleep tear stains on his cheeks and his face contorted, even in sleep, in misery.

.:"?::?""_}_{_}{:"L:L::}_}{:"?":":  
{{P_)()*(^*&amp;%&amp;$! #$%^&amp;*()_{}":?::"{_+_+_+_+_+_)_()*&amp;(^*%&amp;$^# # ! #$%^&amp;*()*&amp;*^&amp;%^$%$#$^&amp;*)((&amp;*^&amp;...AKA Line Break

Eventually Henry had calmed down enough to head back into the room. This time he stayed at the door longer hesitation holding him back. Finally he opened the door stopping right before he spoke as he saw that Shawn was sleeping. He smiled and sat down again right next to Shawn. He looked at him for a while everything he wanted to say circulating in his mind. He sat for several hours before the time forced him to pull away. As he stood and looked down at Shawn he finally found the words he had been looking for.

"I'm sorry Shawn and I love you" He said this to the form of his sleeping son knowing he might not have the courage to say that again for a long time.

alfjdlksalfhkjehwpqrpoeuwiohfjkshbkjdfh11q7430827148097328901649862yiuthfasoht09wyqehfakjsdht93qyhfadsht0934qyhfaishpu... AKA Line Break

So that went in a different direction then I had anticipated... well anywho I will have another chapter up soon and this one will involve Juliet... or in other words Shules! Tell me what you think and if you don't like the direction of the story!


	4. You've waited a long time for this

Hey I am updating yet again! This is for Jala and my many other wonderful readers! I hope this one is good and I know, I've been promising Shules so don't worry finally all you shippers are gonna have what you were waiting for! Real quick, because I want all my readers to enjoy I wanted to ask what they meant by not the easiest story because if it's difficult to read I could try to get a beta... I didn't think it was that bad but sometimes people need fresh opinions so tell me if I need to get one and such I prefer to make my readers happy.

* * *

Shawn was trying to get over the little visit from his dad. He had just woken up and was pulling at a loose string on his hospital blankets wondering why he had to be a failure. His dad had raised him right... sort of... he wasn't sure if making every father son moment a training moment was what you called healthy. But he had been fed, clothed, and given all the basic necessities and wants. But his dad had never talked to him about his parents divorce. He had never given Shawn ample room to cry, be sad, or even talk about what bothered him emotionally. Of course it was alright to cry a little when you were hurt but comforting was a woman's job not in any way something Henry would ever do extensively. It was always 'Spencer men never appear weak' and other stuff like that. It had gotten more severe as he grew into a tumultuous ball of energy and eventually Henry spent more time at work and Madeleine did likewise. So Shawn sat wishing with all his heart that he could be anywhere else but the hospital bed fulfilling his fathers expectations of him being a disappointment. He lay there feeling as if he was all alone in the world.

A small light knock at the hospital door pulled him out of his reverie. Juliet slipped through the doorway quietly shutting the door behind her. She wasn't smiling so she probably didn't enjoy the fact that Shawn was in the hospital. Shawn's eyes flicked up to hers and then back away as he felt unworthy to look her in the eyes. He could think back to all the times he had lied to her and wondered why she didn't want him gone. He had thought she hated him after all those years and to suddenly figure out that the person you had slowly fallen in love with was a big fat lie. He hated himself and that was Shawn, he couldn't imagine how she felt. Juliet didn't say anything for a few moments and Shawn looked away not wanting to see that look of disgust on her face as she viewed him in such a pathetic state.

"Hey Shawn" Shawn frowned in confusion. Her voice was soft and kind nothing like how he had imagined it would be. He was still too scared to look up. It might just be a hoax she was playing on him. She took a few steps forward. He only knew because he could hear the soft click of her heels against the floor. He turned his head farther away staring at the window as tears trembled in his eyes threatening to spill down his cheeks. He heard her walk the rest of the way to his bedside and sit down in the stiff chair. Now he could smell her cherry blossom perfume, the same he had bought for her last year for her birthday. Shawn became even more confused, he thought she wouldn't want to keep anything having to do with him not after she had discovered how fake and pathetic he was.

"I heard about the accident at the bar. McNab told me." She paused as she took in a deep breath.

"I... I was so scared when I heard. I thought it was all my fault. You at a bar getting stabbed. I thought you were drunk or something after me never answering all your e-mails. But I needed to talk to you in person. After everything that happened I needed to see you and look you in the eyes." She stopped now and Shawn could hear as she shuffled around in the chair. He was still so confused. Juliet scared and worried about him? He thought that ... well it seemed that everything he had thought about her for the last couple of months was wrong. He couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Please, Shawn, look at me. I love you still and I just need to see that when I ask you these questions... ones that I have been thinking about for the last couple of months, I need to see your eyes."

Shawn froze barely breathing as he tried to process what Juliet was saying. Not only did she not hate him she was saying she still loved him. He stayed there as tears streamed down his face. How could she love him as a failure? She didn't even know about how much he had changed.

"Shawn, please, for me, just look at me" She was pleading with him.

Shawn slowly turned around pain flaring in his mid-section as he turned to look at Juliet.

Juliet's heart nearly broke as she saw how vulnerable and unsure Shawn looked. He was crying. Goodness he was crying. In turn Juliet's eyes watered. She had never loved him more. She almost felt like the questions weren't needed as she saw the mixture of emotions in his eyes. Pure sorrow and pain. The apology was written in his features. He was more regretful and humble then she had ever seen him and she knew without having to ask that Shawn loved her and was dieing without her. But still she was a person who didn't often vary from what she decided she wasn't spontaneous quite like Shawn. Juliet smiled lovingly at Shawn and grabbed his hand. He hesitantly gripped her hand back.

"Shawn, I read every single e-mail and letter and I decided that I don't like that you lied to me. We have spent so much time together. We've solved so many cases together and you've saved so many lives. I know that you lied and I don't want to date Shawn. Not the old Shawn, not the lie. I want to get to know you without you dodging some of my questions to protect a lie. I know you Shawn but I want to know all of you. You're sweet and kind and funny. I just need to ask you some questions. Will you answer them?"

Shawn nodded his head yes. He had stopped crying. He wasn't sure anymore whether or not this was reality or a beautiful dream that would torture him when he woke up. But he didn't wake up and the smaller manicured hand clutching his wasn't going away.

"Do you love me?"

Shawn was befuddled by this question. How could he not love Juliet? She was beautiful and wonderfully perfect. He looked at her admiring that little crease in her brow as she looked at him waiting for an answer.

"How could I not?" He replied hoarsely. It was strange to think that those were the last words he had said to her after the case but now they meant something so differently. He still remembered those last moments as Juliet's smile faltered just a bit. He knew that she was reliving it too.

* * *

_" Juliet stood there looking at Shawn hurt and anger emanating from her, those beautiful lips twisted into a large frown._

_"What did he just say, Shawn, what does he mean you're not a Psychic?" Shawn stood there wide eyed and completely speechless. How did Juliet get here? He had been arguing with Gus in Psych and Juliet had just all of a suddenly appeared. _

_"I meant exactly what I said Juliet. Shawn is not a Psychic. Now without further ado I am leaving before Shawn pulls me into another one of his ridiculous shenanigans that makes it so the love of my life breaks off my second and only official engagement" Gus then stormed out of the office seconds passing before he marched back in and grabbed his keys and jacket. His face full of indignation and Gus like fury. He then stormed out of the office for the second time. The small engine of the blueberry barely being heard as the car lights illuminated the Psych window.  
_

_Juliet looked at Shawn again waiting for his reply. His mouth remained hanging open as he stared at Juliet. She folded her arms continuing to glare at him. When he still didn't answer Juliet began yelling.  
_

_"What did he mean Shawn!? What did he mean!? Have you been lying to me this entire time?! Does the Chief know?! Does Henry know?" A look of understanding crossed her face._

_"Oh my goodness! Your dad knew, and he lied to me, and everyone else. Unless I'm the only one who doesn't know?! Who else?" Shawn guiltily shrugged._

_"Just the Chief and some others..." Juliet's face went from anger and bewilderment to pain and hurt._

_"Am I the only one who doesn't know?" her voice lowered and became almost a whisper._

_"I loved you I slept with you and I trusted you thinking that you cared about me that maybe we could ..we could go further with our relationship"_

_"Oh my goodness! Our relationship is an entire lie! Why Shawn? Why?"_

_Shawn looked taken aback and shocked. He opened his mouth a few times without anything coming out. Finally he answered_

_"How could I not?"_

* * *

"I'm sorry Juliet" Shawn whispered his eyes falling back down in defeat. He still remembered that moment with perfect clarity his eidetic memory not allowing it to be erased from his mind and his guilt to large for it to go away. But Juliet seemed to not remember it as well as Shawn and she only squeezed his hand.

"And I forgive you Shawn." She bent down and kissed him on the head. But even as she saw some of that pain in his eyes go away she saw a lingering look of brokenness linger. They sat for several minutes Juliet enjoying happiness she hadn't felt for a long time. But that look in Shawn's eyes worried her, she didn't know why but she felt as if Shawn wasn't quite himself yet. Finally she was about to ask him about it but when she looked down she saw that he was asleep her hand pulled up to his chest. He looked haggard in his sleep but at more peace than he had been when she had first come in. She smiled softly stroking his ruffled hair back. Being in the hospital had made his usually messy but perfect hair more messy. She still had so many questions and as she thought back to all the cases and the fact that Shawn had passed the police exam with such a high score at 15 made her wonder if her boyfriend was really a genius. She smiled as she thought that, she had always known that Shawn was one amazing guy. It still bothered her that he had lied and when he woke up she wanted to know the whole story behind his elaborate and superfluous charade. But first she needed to figure out what was wrong with Shawn. After several minutes she slipped her hand free and got up. She needed a little air and space to stretch her legs.

Juliet kissed Shawn on the head before leaving making sure the door shut without making a loud sound. As she stepped out into the hall she took in a big breath and let it out as a big smile came onto her face. She began to walk down the hallway when a frantic Gus sped around the corner.

"Juliet!" he exclaimed his eyes widening in surprise.

"What are you doing here? Where's Shawn?"

Juliet smiled "I came to visit Shawn. He's in that room but he's sleeping"

Gus frowned and looked at her suspiciously. "Asleep?"

Juliet nodded. Gus looked at her again with slight disbelief but eventually nodded his head.

"Alright, well I guess we better sit down or something, I wouldn't want to wake him up" With that they both went into the lobby and sat down.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Gus spoke.

"Juliet, why'd you visit Shawn?" Juliet looked up at Gus and frowned as she thought back to everything.

"Because I needed to talk to him and to make sure he was alright."

"Oh"

They sat again in silence. Again Gus broke the silence.

"You're not mad at him, because, well... last time...well ... you know"

"I'm a little upset still but I'm not mad least of all when he's hurt. But besides his injury he's been acting...different"

Gus sat up a little straighter and looked over at Juliet.

"Yeah I know, he's been different with me too. I mean I expected things to be different after everything happened but this isn't the same. It makes me think of how he was right after his parents divorce"

"He didn't seem angry to me" Juliet said frowning in slight confusion.

"Nah that was after. What I'm talking about was right after. He wasn't the same." Gus looked down as he thought back to it with a grim face.

"Well whatever it is I'm worried" Juliet said. Gus looked up and nodded his head in agreement.

"You got that right"

* * *

Hey I am soooo sorry about how late this is and I actually have another bus load of good excuses why but you guys probably wouldn't really care to hear so I'll spare you the details. I made it a little longer than all my other chapters so I hope I did justice to those of you who were itching for something a little bigger. I also gave my Shules fans a little Shules and don't worry there will be more Shules angst and hurt/comfort to come because although Gus and Juliet love Shawn he isn't quite out of the deep end. Give me insight and many reviews! And God bless you to all who do or May Darwin bless you or Allah or Buddha or what ever your person or deity may be just bless you for sticking with me and reading!


	5. Sorry For my Tardiness

Hey readers! here i am little ol' me updating again! Thank you to all my reviewers, followers, favoriters, or just those people who like to read without following, favoriting or reviewing I really appreciate all of you! All of you are wonderful! And wow does this sound like I'm trying to butter you up for reviews an- oops did I say that? I meant here is the story hope you enjoy! I plan on doing a whole lot with this story it's going to be a bit long.

* * *

A week later...

Lassiter stood, hand's on his hips, staring down at something on the ground. He was absent-mindedly chewing his lower lip as his thoughts spread about. Right now he was standing above a body. And at that moment he was contemplating something that if you had asked him about it before he would've drawn his gun and shot you or something. But things had been far from normal for a while so heck why not just break another thing that had once been an established law of science. Never had he ever asked for Spencer's help. At least he had never willingly asked for help, it was always a painful process that was forced on him by the chief and Shawn's petty whining adding in a dash of O'Hara's logic. Never and he meant never had he ever thought that asking Shawn for help of his own free will would ever happen, but there you go, here it was happening. He needed help and Shawn's un-orthodox ways might be a way to crack this case.

Recently there had been a lot of killings and all had been marked with a gang mark. At first it was assumed that it was the cartel and some small rivals or people had become recent issues. But they hadn't stopped and after the fourth body and the mark killing that wasn't from the local cartel or any gangs they were beginning to have and issue on their hands. It all came wildly out of control when an investigating cop showed up dead. Their next best guess had been a serial killer but it was obvious that the killings were by multiple people and everyone killed had been affiliated with some of the common gangs(aside from the cop). Gangs that weren't affected by the killings were checked out but they all seemed scared of the gang killings and weren't going to get chatted up by the cops. It had been six months and the only progress they had made was on the body count.

Lassiter heaved a heavy sigh and turned around. The last few months had been strange. Spencer had quit! He had actually, without legal force, quit! Lassiter had been flabbergasted at first but like always had adjusted right back to the job. He, by some strange way, had missed the presence of the Psychic but never enough for it to bother him a whole bunch. Then Juliet had been given a new partner and he had gotten stuck with a newbie. Things hadn't been the same and the entire station had been feeling the loss of the Psychic both his personality but his exceptional success rates. Finally Lassiter nodded his head and turned around. He had made up his mind, he was going to go see the Psychic. He stepped past his newbie partner not giving him the time of day as the man tried to ask what was wrong. How could he know how serious this case was for Lassiter to have stepped above his pride enough to ask for help from Shawn. He climbed into his car and sped away leaving his poor partner alone with having to figure out how to get a ride back to the station.

The drive there was grueling as Carlton reviewed the case over and over in his head. He was steamed by the fact that a cop had ended up dead and he wanted justice more than he could say. He couldn't help but mourn Shawn's absence and he wondered if the death could've been avoided if Shawn had still been with the force. This thought filled him with a mind-numbing guilt.

Finally he pulled up to Shawn's apartment and quickly looked on in confusion, he pulled up the address to make sure he hadn't gotten it wrong, nope it was definitely Spencer's. He hopped out of the car looking over his shoulder as he speed-walked towards Shawn's. Something felt off, he couldn't quite place it but it definitely had to do with the fact that the apartment complex was normal, in fact he would go as far as to say it was drab. Drab was a word far from the Shawn spectrum, but Lassiter shrugged it off, Spencer had probably fallen on some financial issues or decided drab was exciting. But the off feeling stayed and grew as Lassiter walked up Shawn's steps. He finally reached the apartment and again double checked the address. Apartment 35A. He looked at the door. 35 A. With a small nose twitch he stepped forward and knocked on the door. Moments passed and no one answered. He knocked again. Still no answer. after five minutes he started to move to open the door but hesitated just a moment. Should he trespass? He decided the risk would be worth the outcome and tried the handle. To his surprise it was unlocked. He walked in and was met with a scene of absolute normalcy. He walked in further not seeing anyone occupying the front room. After venturing through the kitchen he finally turned to the bedroom. He opened the door and saw Spencer sleeping in bed looking as if he had just gone through several months of chemotherapy( minus the hair loss).

Surprise was a hold of his mouth and he spoke before he could stop himself.

"What the Hell happened?!"

Surprisingly enough Spencer didn't stir so Lassiter with exponentially growing curiosity decided to investigate Shawn's room. He approached the dresser next to the bed and saw hospital issued pain killers and some nasty looking hospital bills. Since Lassiter was already in the mood of sleuth he took it upon himself to see what the bills said. He flipped them open and was surprised to find that Shawn had been stabbed. Dozens of horrible scenes came to mind involving dark alleyways and drug lords. And heck he was starting to sound like Shawn. He looked over at Shawn and without any shame or sense of kindness yelled his name.

"Spencer!"

Shawn stirred a little a grimace crossing his face as he rolled his head to the side.

"Wake Up!" Lassiter yelled. And with that Shawn's eyes shot open. His eyes filled with surprise and confusion which quickly lead to fear when he saw Lassiter. He weakly scrambled away from Lassiter nearly falling off the bed in the process. He was breathing heavily and finally calmed enough to talk.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" his voice was filled with surprise and shock more than anything. Lassiter looked back for a moment.

"I need your help on a case" He stated matter-of-factly as if the fact that he was in his bedroom was a normal part of life.

"But-I..." Shawn fell short still extremely surprised.

"We don't have all day Spencer so get your ass out of bed and help" Lassiter turned to the door beginning to walk out.

"Be out in 5 or else I'll dress you myself" Lassiter walked out leaving Shawn completely befuddled.

* * *

About 10 minutes later Shawn was dressed and stood in his own frontroom questioning his reason for life. He had given all of this up yet somehow it had still followed him, by way of Lassiter on top of that.

"Alright Spencer I don't want to waste time and this is already an embarrassment so just come with me and I'll fill you in on the way to the station" Lassiter turned to walk out the door but stopped when Shawn didn't follow. He looked at Shawn expectantly.

"I don't do cases anymore" Shawn almost whispered.

Lassiters throat constricted. So many things had changed and he had put up with it but Shawn not acting like Shawn was the last straw.

"You know what Spencer I don't care! You are going to get in that damn car and go with me to the station. Because I have put up with your shenanigans too long for you to just up and quit so stop being a selfish son of a gun and help me! A fellow officer had died and I can't solve this without your gosh darn help!"

Shawn stood speechless for the second time that day. Finally he nodded and then he smiled. Lassiter almost smiled back because he knew that he had missed that stupid and utterly pain in the ass smile.

* * *

Ok reader please forgive me for my lateness school was extremely exhausting between moving and finals and AP exams I was about to burst but now that the summer is on I can update weekly in fact I might update daily if I can to make up for my tardiness. I know that this chapter is a little long and boring but the next one will have more action and you will see more Shawn whump and less OOCness


	6. Infinity you wait, what did you expect?

Here I am updating late yet again isn't that a phenomena! Enjoy give feedback and if any of you are still reading thanks! And don't worry the old Shawn will slowly come back and be awesome!

* * *

When Shawn stepped back into the station for the first time in months he was startled by how much he had actually missed being a faux psychic. He decided that he missed it even more when they rounded a corner and met Juliet. She of course looked very surprised and rushed forward wrapping her arms around Shawn.

"I came back" Shawn whispered in her ear.

"That's more like the Shawn I know" She whispered back. And for the first time in a while Shawn was extremely happy.

"Alright you two love birds break it up before I bring you in for PDA. Also might I remind you we have a case on our hands that is top priority."

Lassiters annoyed voice pulled both of them apart but neither of them quit smiling. Shawn breathed in and let out a contented sigh as he looked around the station once again. He couldn't remember what made him leave in the first place. Everything was in place like it should be except...Gus! Of course, Shawn had completely forgot about Gus. Never would he ever go into a case with out Gus to back him up. The last time he had done that things hadn't ended well. His reverie was interrupted by a foreign voice and he again paid attention to what was happening.

"I have the files you requested O'Hara" said a young and obviously incompetent officer. Shawn's face scrunched up in confusion that is until he looked at Lassiter and saw a face of contempt and despising. Then he connected stuff. Oh No. They had not split Lassiter and Jules up the greatest detective duo besides himself and Gus.

"Jules who is this?" Shawn asked wanting to confirm the situation. Jules did a small grimace as the man himself answered.

"I'm Albert Hugh, Juliet's partner" He reached out his hand to shake Shawn's a smile on his face. Shawn glanced at the hand and didn't return the gesture.

"Yeaahh" He said in disbelief "I'm going to talk to the chief" With that Shawn turned on heel and headed towards the Vick's office a little bit of his usual gait finally coming back. Lassiter for once smiled at Shawn's leaving without annoyance while the newbie looked on in confusion.

"Who was that?" he asked baffled

"That is the best gosh darn psychic detective you'll ever see" Juliet answered a little smile of pride on her face.

* * *

Shawn strolled right into Vick's office exuding his once missing confidence though not as much as usual. Chief Vick didn't look up at first but once she did her mouth dropped and her eyes widened in surpirse.

" Shawn?"

"Yes chief, the one and only"

She frowned in confusion and lifted an eyebrow

"I thought you weren't coming back" she said in a slightly questioning voice.

Shawn smiled sadly. "I didn't think I was at first but some people convinced me other wise"

The chief smiled in that way when she didn't understand Shawn but smiled none the less.

"Well I'm glad to see you back and I hope you're doing well with the gang case"

Shawn smiled the chief hadn't changed a bit. "I'll be right on it but I need two detectives to help me."

The chief looked up at Shawn again and smiled. "Don't worry they'll be working together"

Shawn beamed genuinely happy and then flounced out of the office. Karen smiled in content once her office door closed.

"It's good to have you back" she said before going back to her paperwork.

* * *

Gus was at the station in 10 minutes out of breath and freaked out. When he saw Shawn he stumbled up panting.

"I came as soon as I got the text, tell me where she is Shawn pregnant women tend to need support and guidance during birth I just hope the EMT's get here soon"

Shawn smiled smugly and laughed. Gus went wide eyed.

"Are you serious! You told me some lady was having birth saying that you needed my sympathetic crying!"

Shawn just smiled.

"I can't believe you did that! I nearly died in traffic on the way here! I was going five miles over the speed limit!"

Gus glared up at Shawn. "That was messed up Shawn you've been so un-Shawn lately to the point where I believed you! You can't just misuse my sympathetic crying like that, it is a part of myself that I feel very strongly about!"

Shawn smiled sheepishly and guilt washed over his features. It was strange making Gus quiet quickly and Juliet's brow to furrow in concern. They both knew that things weren't quite the same yet. Lassiter also noticed and cleared his throat loudly trying to bring everyone's attention away from the awkward moment.

"So are you ready to look over that file yet?"

Shawn smiled and nodded his head. They followed Lassiter over to his desk where he pulled out a file folder and handed it to Shawn. Shawn smiled mischievously and looked at Carlton.

"Yes Shawn for once you don't have to sneak a look into my stuff. But don't get used to it, now that you're back for good I expect you to find your own information for a file."

Despite his teasing tone Shawn looked at him in surprise because Lassiter had graciously given the assumption that Shawn was going to stay on after he wrapped up this case. His mind was tugged at by this sentiment and he couldn't help but feel incredibly happy. They wanted him here. In fact it seemed they needed him here. With this new burst of joy he grabbed the file and flipped it open his eyes speedily roving over the pages. When he flipped to the page detailing the murdered cop who had been undercover Shawn realized that he knew that cop. He had been a regular at the bar Shawn works at(or worked at Shawn was still trying to decide). Tyler Demmingham was his undercover name and according to his file his real name was Sean Wells. As Shawn surveyed the time of death he realized he had seen Tyler(technically Sean) several hours before he died. Then like a small lightbulb Shawn recalled when he had last seen him.

Tyler had come in more excited than usual and had ordered a lighter drink than usual he had been muttering things like "finally got them" and "almost done with this". Tyler had had an aura of complete exhilaration. Shawn had then seen him leave his barely touched glass when a man had walked through the door. Tyler had approached him and the two discussed something in conspiratorial whispers then leaving shortly after. The man he had been with was the same that had been involved in Shawn's stabbing. He was the one that had not stabbed him and was also the last person to be seen with Sean Wells.

Shawn's eyes widened in realization and shock. Finally he pulled out of it as he took notice of the curious faces looking at him in anticipation. He looked up at them with sparkling eyes of mischief.

"I think I have our main lead"

* * *

I am sooo sorry this came so late and I chalk it up to a busy summer being as in I visited family in Ireland for sadly only 10 days and then came back to face some very insufferable writer's block also a cousin came back with us and we barely saw her off yesterday so yes you guys have every right to be completely irritated and upset with me and I don't think sorry will fix it so I just decided to write more and hopefully (though probably impossibly) I will upload the next chapter soon. Also please forgive me for the bore these last couple of chapter have been the ones before this were kind of my filler chapters and this is my chapter that I intend to have proceed some actual plot and of course more injury for Shawn and such and such. Pardon the long authors note and with that adieu and enjoy(as much as you can)


	7. I am on time!

hey again guys thanks for reading this is probably really boring so I'll get over myself and my notes to my readers and actually write something for once. Oh and I guess I should leave warning that there is drinking in this one but I'm pretty sure it probably won't bother anyone because hey I've already stabbed someone.

* * *

After Shawn had relayed his memory of Sean Wells and the dubious man that had been involved in the argument that lead to Shawn getting stabbed everyone was flush with excitement. If this man was a member of the malicious gang they might be able to snag them and bring an end to the long string of murders that had been going on for a while. Lassiter wanted to just track him down and drag him into the station but was quickly reminded that they wanted to catch all of the gang and at this point didn't have any proof that he had murdered anyone despite him being the last person seen with Sean Wells. After several heated conversations it was decided on that Shawn going back in as a bar tender and probing the guy was their best bet at figuring out who was behind everything. While Shawn was going to be getting closer to the Scott Pearson( they figured that out because his name and statement were given for Shawn's stabbing) Lassiter and Juliet would be quietly investigating him.

* * *

Shawn woke early the next day the case on his mind and side hurting due to the wound that their whole case had been cracked open with. Shawn laughed wearily at the fact that it took him getting stabbed for them to solve a case. It was like his dad said, each case would get crazier and crazier until he grew bored or until the bad guy broke Shawn's quixotic view and possibly put an end to the detectives thirty or so years. He sighed miserably rolling over in his bed to stare at his closet at the thought of his dad. Their last conversation had been so heated and ridiculously out of proportion to how Henry usually acted. Shawn still couldn't make sense of his dad's over the top reaction. But then again Shawn had been in a bad place at the time. A place he wasn't entirely sure he was completely out of. Shawn gave a heavy sigh before he pushed himself out of bed deciding to do something he would probably regret.

* * *

Shawn had been up for several hours and it was around 10:00am when he drove to his dad's house. He took a deep breath as he steeled himself for the approaching conversation. He still wasn't entirely sure why he was here. He had come to say sorry but also at the same time he was mad at his dad. He wanted to cry and say sorry and get a slow but eventually assured hug from his father while at the same time wanting to punch him in the face. It was a round robin of emotions that weren't fit to Shawn's perky personality. Finally Shawn swallowed hard before opening the door of his car and ambling slowly towards the white door. He reached the porch and stood in front of the door once again frozen in indecision. However the decision was quickly made for him as his dad opened the door keys in hand with a baseball cap on his head. He looked utterly surprised to see Shawn as a vast array of emotions flitted across his face. Anger, surprise, concern, and finally a guarded suspicion.

"Hey Shawn" he said attempting to appear relaxed though being far from it. Shawn didn't answer right away but merely looked at his father nearly pleading with him for some sort of thing that Henry couldn't place. It made him feel self-conscious and uncomfortable seeing that look on Shawn's face. He could tell that this had something to do with the hospital conversation.

"Look Shawn I was about to head out but if this is about the argument at the hospital then I'm sorry about how I reacted but I won't waste time playing guilty for you"

Shawn's eyes flashed suddenly with a deep hurt. He had just wanted to apologize and fix things to back when his relationship with his dad had been broken but still workable.

"Sorry I'll let you go I just came by to pick up some more of my junk I can come back for it latter" Shawn cast his eyes down and hunched up his shoulders turning away from his father and heading back the way he came. He felt awful and stupid. He should have known his dad wouldn't want to talk about it and wouldn't feel bad. he felt his eyes water but held back the slew of emotions that were threatening to come out. He had just wanted to know that his dad didn't hate him. He had just wanted to see that his dad didn't blame him for the last case and how things had gone. He was stupid though because what had Henry always taught him? A guy who puts you under one time will most definitely do it a second time and that was the exact reason you didn't trust criminals, crooked friends, and most of all crappy sons. So Shawn attempted to shrug it off and instead wrapped his head entirely around the case and how he would approach Scott, if Scott was even there to begin with.

Henry on the other hand stood there biting his lip in regret and guilt. He hadn't wanted to approach his feelings or deal with them in any way. He had thought that not dealing with them was the perfect way to go about as if everything was fine. But as Shawn walked away his shoulders hunched over Shawn's hurt eyes kept coming to Henry's mind convincing him that he probably should have at least talked to Shawn.

* * *

Lassiter and Juliet had been looking into Scott Pearson and so far had found a small rap sheet of some small time thefts and one account of a major physical assault on a co-worker. At the moment he worked at a crappy run of the mill 24/7 store in downtown Santa Barbara. He hadn't had contact with his dad for years and his mom had passed away when he was 28. He was a 35 year old man with practically no life. He bummed out most of the time living goodness knows where while once in a while renting a hotel room. Upon visiting the place that he worked at they came up with practically nothing so until one employee mentioned that he talked once in while about how his older brother was a total slob. They began looking into him immediately and came up with a long rap sheet that was filled with assault and battery charges and multiple restraining orders.

* * *

The evening came all too slow for Shawn who had been doing the best to immerse himself in other things. When the time came for his shift and undercover roll he got ready and headed to the bar. He quickly slipped into his duties and kept his eye on the door praying each second that Scott Pearson would appear through the door way.

Scott walked in around 8:40 and immediately set into drinking himself into oblivion. He had situated himself right at the bar and seemed much more upset than Shawn could ever recall seeing him be. By the second drink Shawn began to ease himself into a conversation with Scott.

"Hard day?" He said thanking God that the bar was relatively empty.

Scott looked up at Shawn and upon finding a sympathetic being he nodded his head and started in.

"You have no idea, nobody has any #%$ idea how hard my life is"

Shawn nodded in agreement encouraging Scott to continue. The man downed the rest of his glass and looked up at Shawn pleadingly for another. Shawn acquiesced and set another drink in front of the suspect.

"I ain't got anybody left except my # $ brother and he keeps-" the man paused to finish off his glass. He looked back up at Shawn. Shawn inwardly winced at how much this guy was drinking but still reluctantly gave him another glass. The man nodded his head again in a sluggish motion of appreciation.

"Jimmy doesn't care about me! He never has!" The drunk man got a little louder this time drawing attention from a few other of the people in the bar.

"Jimmy is your brother?" Shawn asked. Scott looked at him like Shawn had just asked the stupidest thing ever.

"Who the #% else would I be talking about?" Scott shook his head and chuckled a little and then began laughing at his own chuckle. The laughter got louder and a little more hysterical. He stopped suddenly and slumped over the counter. Shawn was worried at first that Scott had passed out but the man turned his head and looked up at Shawn.

"Your funny man" he said goofily staring up at Shawn. Shawn smiled. Well he more of grimaced but to the drunk man it probably looked more like a smile.

"So what did your brother do?" Shawn asked keeping his voice kind sounding. Upon hearing this Scott's sloppy smile fell from his face and he became scared. The drunk motioned for Shawn to lean in and began whispering conspiratorially.

"Jimmy is in deep with people. He would kill me.." Scott's eyes glazed over as he was once again lost in his drunk world. He kept mumbling "he wold kill me" over and over to himself completely forgetting about Shawn. The man then slumped back onto the counter with a large sigh.

"I really need to get laid" he mumbled.

Shawn was about to try asking Scott again about his brother when another guy stormed into the bar marching right up to Scott. The man was a little taller and more filled out than Scott but you could tell that they were related. He shook his brother's shoulder. The drunk man rolled his head to look at the nuisance and immediately a huge smile broke out.

"Hey Jimmy"

Jimmy shook his head in disgust.

"Your an idiot Scott" He looked up at Shawn and nodded thanks at him laying 50 bucks on the counter and then put an arm around his waist lifting up his brother.

They walked out of the bar Scott mumbling things in Jimmy's ear. At one point Scott had said something to upset his brother because Jimmy stopped walking and stiffened. From across the bar Shawn could see his jaw clench and his eyes narrow. Despite this short delay the two were out of the bar and Shawn hadn't gotten any useful information.

* * *

Shawn stayed the rest of his shift and slipped on his jacket at 12:00 clocking out. Shawn took a deep breath as he stepped out of the bar and into the parking lot where he walked up to his cars stopping to fish out his keys from his pocket. Suddenly he felt the cold metal of what he could only assume was a gun placed on his neck.

"Don't yell or I'll blow your head off"

* * *

Yeah I know a cliff hanger which is annoying but as you can tell I am updating in time! I am soo proud of myself! Anywho I hope you guys like this and anticipate the next chapter if you can leave a review because it makes me keep up the belief that people are reading this and enjoying it!


	8. Chapter stuff

I am on my eight chapter! Yeah! Little celebration here! I am not letting go of this story not ever! So now we get to some real whumpage! And don't worry Henry loves his son too much to keep fighting with him( no more than usual at least) Also pardon my lack of knowledge in the medical area. Just know that I am the last person you want to get injured around .I don't know much but I will google anything that I haven't a clue about such as defilibrators and such.

* * *

Shawn was frozen to the spot as he heard the mans gruff voice. Despite it being more harsh than earlier he immediately recognized it as Scott's brother, Jimmy. It had been a while since Shawn had mouthed off to bad guys but it still came out naturally.

"You know if you wanted to talk to me you could've just bought me a drink or something. I'm really a funny guy just ask your brother Scott."

As usual the Bad guy, Jimmy in this case, didn't find Shawn's charming wit so charming. The gun pulled away from Shawn's head and for a second Shawn foolishly thought that his wit had got the bad guy to back down. Instead seconds later he felt a blow on his head and he blacked out for a few seconds crumpling to the ground. Shawn tried blink away the spots he was seeing from his new position on the ground when Jimmy was on the ground next to him hand around his collar yanking him up. The sudden change of position mixed with the throbbing head made him nauseas.

"Listen to me, if you don't keep your mouth shut and listen to me things are going to end rather poorly for you"

Shawn nodded his head taking in deep breathes as he tried to work through his nausea and spinning head. Somehow even when he wasn't being incredibly reckless he was still getting himself into ridiculous situations that involved guns and angry evil guys. Jimmy hauled Shawn towards a pick up that was parked a little off from Shawn's car. Between the gun digging into his side and his spinning head Shawn didn't even contemplate fighting back. As they got to the truck Jimmy paused as if contemplating something. Then once again the gun was raised and bashed into Shawn's head. He could barely mentally curse himself as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

It was two in the morning and Lassiter and Juliet were getting worried. Shawn had insisted that he would be perfectly safe at the bar and that he would head over to the station once he was done. They had reluctantly let him head off on his own only because the likely hood of Scott going back to the bar had seemed so low. But now that it was over an hour past when Shawn had said he was going to come in they were getting anxious.  
Juliet looked over at Lassiter

"Do you think that he's ok?"

"I don't know he might have gone home because he was tired and didn't get anything"

There was a pause of silence as they both contemplated that possibility.

"I'm still worried I feel like he would've come in already." Juliet bit her lip a frown creasing the line of her face.

"Can we go check and see if he's still there?"

* * *

Shawn woke up in the back of the pick up completely tied up with thick rope. His head felt awful and he was beginning to finally freak out a little. He struggled a little at the ropes but they had been tightly bound and truthfully Shawn felt too horrible to fight. The ride to where ever he was going was painful and he wanted to just go back to sleep. He remembered vaguely somewhere in the back of his mind something about not falling asleep with a concussion. With that he once again fell back into the realm of unconsciousness.

When Shawn woke up he was tied up completely and wholly so. Shawn doubted if he could even walk let alone stretch his muscles which were incredibly achy by now. Even worse was the area where he had been stabbed. It was hurting because of his uncomfortable position on the floor. When he stopped groaning and managed to clear his head as best as he could he looked around the room. It was tiny, decrepit and pretty much the one of the smallest rooms he had ever been in. Shawn tried thinking really he did. But his mind was nowhere near being under control and he went between the strangest thoughts. He thought about his dad and the ridiculous fight he had had with him. He thought about Jules and her hair and most of all her beautiful smile and the way her eyes lit up when she smiled. And for whatever reason he thought about baloney and how he felt a lot like it and swiss cheese. All filled with holes where he couldn't figure things out or get them right. Goodness he felt like a failure but at least now he was a failure where people cared... at least Jules and Gus did and also Lassiter in his own weird way. Despite Shawn being locked up in a tiny gross room with a concussion to boot he felt happier than he had in a while. Everyone had wanted plain old Shawn just the way he came. Well everyone except his dad. Then again his dad had never been real accepting of anyone.

Shawn chuckled at this quietly. He should've known someone wouldn't like Shawn. He sighed deeply and looked up at the door wishing that he could be back with Juliet watching a movie while snuggling. He laid his head back day dreaming about Juliet and her little nose and her beautiful smile and-

The door of the room swung open revealing a man that Shawn didn't know and Jimmy. Shawn's eyes flew open and he looked up at them noticing with a sinking heart that Jimmy looked scared and the other guy looked plain angry.

"And you're sure that your brother told him something?" The other guy said while looking Shawn up and down.

"I wouldn't have grabbed him if I wasn't sure" Jimmy answered his voice betraying his lack of confidence. The other guy slowly nodded his head and then turned leaving the room.

"Bring him"

Shawn's eyes widened as Jimmy stooped forward grabbing Shawn by the arm and began dragging him into a large warehouse looking area. The high ceiling was eerie, lit by only a single lamp. Great Shawn thought just his luck to get poor bad guys. If they had been rich ...well if they had been rich he probably would be in the river by now. Jimmy followed the other guy roughly dropping Shawn onto the ground next to the other guy. Shawn had officially decided to refer to the guy with Jimmy as the "other guy". His attempt at humor in the situation to himself wasn't helping much as Jimmy dragged a chair into view and began lifting Shawn into it. With even more rope he was tied to the chair and both of the men walked away leaving Shawn yet again.

Great he thought it was like trying to get through the airport, you just kept going to different places to wait. But right now he was pretty sure that whatever the guys had planned wasn't going to be fun. Minutes later the two men came back in the other guy had a knife and gun in hand.

"I'm really going to make this simple for you. Answer the question and we'll make this painless don't and you'll be here a lot longer. What did Scott tell you?"

Shawn swallowed hard. Tell the truth and they would kill him "painlessly" then again they might not believe him and the painless option wouldn't happen. Maybe he could just try to stave them off for a while. Maybe- Shawn stopped thinking for a few seconds as the gun went off lodging a bullet in his thigh. He gasped in pain and hunched forward eyes shut tight. Obviously silence wasn't the best idea.

"I said this could be simple." The other guy bent down and stared at Shawn.

"Just answer the question"

Shawn finally was able to answer as he breathed harshly.

"Little quick with this aren't you? I don't even know your name." Shawn replied cheekily. The man glared down at the psychic.

"Answer the question"

"Sorry man I don't swing that way. I just met you marriage is a little too fast for me"

The other guys face soured and he used the gun to smack Shawn in the head. Shawn blacked out for a few seconds his head reeling the feeling of nausea rising. The other guy got up and walked away. Jimmy followed him and they left Shawn alone.

Shawn however barely noticed as his head was swimming. He sat for several minutes as he waited for his double-vision to pass. He looked down at his leg which had just been shot and noticed that it was to the far left of his leg. At least he wouldn't have to worry about arteries and stuff or at least he thought that. He couldn't remember precisely what it was. Then again what was he doing here. In confusion he looked up and around and realized that some guy had kidnapped him. He laughed a little at the fact that this was the third time he'd been kidnapped and he wasn't even a kid.

* * *

Juliet and Lassiter went down to the bar and parked in back. With alarm they immediately noticed Shawn's car and his keys on the ground next to it. It was nearly five in the morning and Shawn was nowhere to be found. They went in to ask about it and the manager said Shawn had clocked out at 12:00 exactly when his shift ended. The only thing that was interesting that had happened was the fact that one of the regulars had come in and gotten more drunk then usual and was then carried off by some guy. Nothing unusual. Immediately they called in telling the chief that Shawn had gone missing.


End file.
